Flower of the Beast
by Soverign-Saturn
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru finds another person to look after? Either way Jaken does not approve. From Jakken's point of view. Rated a slightly stronger T. Sesshomaru plus OC


Flower of the Beast

Jaken's POV

What an insufferable creature she was! Lord Sesshomaru has picked up another ward, this time a young woman. Originally we sought a way for my Lord to gain power and upon hearing of a village of humans that have never aged for over two centuries, his intrest was peaked and we left to investigate.

By the village was a small cave beneath and within the cave lay a woman. Her skin was the color of tree bark as was her eyes, charcoal black hair with deep green vines growing from her hair, and she was completely nude! It was obvious that she had no clue of the outside world by her stupid expression. Turns out that this idiotic creature _was_ why those humans stayed immortal.

My Lord decided to take her away with us, I rarely doubt his actions but had he not learned his lesson with Rin!? *Pow* I look up to see my Lord staring angerly down at me, "I-I-I was not thinking that," I managed to stammer out. He turned and contintinued walking letting me return to my thoughts, that _woman_ behind me. What was she anyway? She isn't a human nor demon nor even half demon- maybe a moving plant?

Anyway, that woman had no name so Lord Sesshomaru decided to give her one, dubbing the wench 'Aki'. This was weeks ago and he has been becoming more and more overprotective of Aki even going as far as finding the airhead clothes to wear! As much as it even pains me to say this, Rin had much more sense than this woman!

Well, since it was Lord Sesshomaru's desire, I can't say anything about it (without reprimand). The sun was setting and we were making camp for the night, Aki was stariing absent-mindedly at the sky once again, somehow releasing a strange yet sweet scent from the vines in her hair. A show of happiness I guess? What is this? Is Lord Sesshomaru... _smiling_? Is there something going on!? I shouldn't voice my thoughts until I have proof!

...

I yawned, rubbing my eyes I realized it was still night. Looking around the campfire, argh! That stupid woman isn't here! Damn her, if I get punished because she went missing, I'll...!

Her sickingly sweet scent was really strong, I can still follow it and find her. "She must be punished for causing such grief," I grumbled loudly, follwoing her scent to the edge near a cliff. I heard a sharp gasp as I neared the clearing and, I swear if it was possible for me to turn white I'd of turned that at this moment.

My Lord half naked over Aki who panted like a bitch in heat. I was actually grateful for once that her fragrance overpowered mine enough to go unnoticed. As if my soul had left my body, I was stranded to behold the unnerving sight as Lord Sesshomaru moved lower on the woman and, I don't know, it looked like he was eating her but from her moans it was more pleasure than pain. He growled in satisfaction to her and began to do even worse, I his faithful servent, unable to tear my eyes away.

...

It has been _days_ since that night, I've been watching that wench to make sure she didn't seduce my Lord like that again. God I wish I could forget! Right now it was just her and me; Lord Sesshomaru met with an old aquaintance and ordered me to watch her. Aki looked at me questioningly, "Jaken? Is something the matter? You look ill," I'm not sure if it was what she said or if it was just her voice, but I became increasingly angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are seducing my Lord like that!? Stupid wench we should of left you in that cave in the village to rot to death!" I had to pause to breathe, "What? I didn't seduce anyone," she objected, " Your Lord was just... wary of being alone in times like that," her stupid little head drooped as she spoke, I scoffed, "As if my Lord would ever have such defiled thoughts! And even more so that he finds such a creature as you attractive! You are not human, not demon, nor are you half demon, you are a nothing and therefore should of never existed!"

She just stared wide eyed. Not at me however, what exactly _was_ she looking at? Upon turning, my curiosity was filled with a painful blow.

end

_What can I say? I was bored._


End file.
